


carry on

by nygmobs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, no beta we die like men, they were silenced, this is shit but better then whatever the fuck that ending was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: a fix-it fic of that shit finale
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	carry on

**Author's Note:**

> my first and last time (probably) writing a supernatural fic

"so jack did all of that?" dean asked curiously.

"well.. cas helped," bobby told him

dean looked at bobby surprised to hear that the angel had helped rebuild heaven with jack, so that means jack had saved cas from the empty and that cas was okay.. he's okay dean thought with a sigh of relief.

dean takes a drink of his beer that bobby had handed him before he sat down and chuckles lightly.

"oh wow, this taste like the first drink i ever shared with my dad"

"quality stuff"

"no it's crap," dean tells bobby with a small smile plastered on his face, "but, it was fantastic"

"just like this"

"it's almost perfect.." dean sighs

bobby looks at him knowingly "he'll be along" he tells dean

"you got everything you want, need or dream.. so i guess the question is what are you going to do now?"

dean looks away from bobby, and to the impala that is apparently in heaven with him now, then he looks back to bobby with a smile.

"i think i'll go for a drive"

bobby smiles "have fun"

dean gets up smile still on his face as he walked over to his baby. he gets in the old car admiring the interior. he starts the car, grips the steering wheel and drives off.

—

dean has been driving for a while, he doesn't know how long it's been, he only knows it's only been him and the car, no cas or sam hell even jack.. it was just him.

dean had stopped the impala on a bridge, he gets out of the car looking around and admiring how everything looked, he walks over to where some railing was at and leans onto it, and just watches the view in front of him. 

he sensed a presence behind him, an all too familiar presence, then he heard that raspy deep voice he loved.

"hello dean"

dean smiles, turning around "hey cas" he takes the other into an embrace hugging him tightly afraid that if he'd let go cas would be gone again.

cas hugs him back gingerly afraid of the same thing. he places his head on deans shoulder and takes in his scent and basks in the warmth of his arms.

"cas?"

"yes dean"

"i- i love you too," dean says "and god i'm sorry i took me this long to actually tell you that, but god knows i love you too, so much- i love you castiel" 

cas looks at him smiling with tears glistening in his eyes. dean took the mans face into his hands, wiping away a stray tear running down cas' face with his thumb. cas leaned into the man's touch.

dean fills the gap between the two as his lips met cas' as they share a soft kiss for the first time, it didn't last long as dean broke the kiss apart gingerly laying his forehead on to cas'

"i've missed you so so much dean" cas breaths out happily as he closes his eyes relishing at the moment between them both.

dean smiles finally happy, happy that he was now with the love of his life and happy that he can now be with cas forever with not a worry in the world. he was at peace..

"yeah, i've missed you too cas and i hope you know that" 

"i do know that dean, of course, i know that," cas says peaking the man on his lips with a smile.

"i love you dean winchester"

"i know," dean says "i love you"

-  
dean and cas are now living in a small little cottage in heaven, near a beach somewhere so dean can go whenever he wanted to just like he wanted when he was going to retire from being a hunter.

they're now just living their best lives together something they could never have on earth as a hunter and an angel. 

dean and cas didn't get what they wanted when they died, but they are sure as hell going to get it now and they're going to make the most of it that are for damn sure. 

there may have been no happy endings for hunters in their kind of life, but dean.. dean finally got his.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was actual shit- but you gotta admit it was better then the actual finale (:


End file.
